


Homestuck Twitter Microfic: JaneJasprosesprite

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Microfic, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sharing Clothes, Short, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Jasprosesprite^2 gets Jane something to wear...
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jasprosesprite
Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149
Kudos: 5





	Homestuck Twitter Microfic: JaneJasprosesprite

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/plazynoodles/status/1252754597103403013  
> My Tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/SteperLongEarth/status/1252845240827826177

> JASPROSE GETTING JANE A MEGA MILK SHIRT
> 
> — 플라즈 누들 (plaz)✨ @ stream 'SAWAYAMA' (@plazynoodles) [April 22, 2020](https://twitter.com/plazynoodles/status/1252754597103403013?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

JANE: I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Yes.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Now quit stalling and put it on.  
JANE: N-no???  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Good point. But have you also considered  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Yes??? :3


End file.
